Artemis Lian Crock
Artemis Lian Crock is a member of the Reach and is Kid Flash's Girlfriend. Appearance Artemis is a teenage girl of average height. She has olive-toned skin with long thick blonde hair and dark gray eyes. Artemis is slender in stature, yet has an athletic build. At the age of fifteen, Artemis had hair down to her waist, which she often kept tied back in a ponytail, both in uniform and civilian garb. Artemis's uniform was a midriff-baring costume that highlighted her build. It was colored in various shades of green and consisted of a mask extending from the hairline to the cheekbones, a sleeveless top with a stylized arrow tip on the front, fingerless gloves, pants with black knee pads, and black combat boots. She had a black utility belt and pouch strapped on her left leg that were likely filled with assorted tools. Personality Artemis is a very passionate and opinionated girl. Always ready with a witty and biting remark, she is intent on proving herself to anyone who questions her. Artemis conceals her defensive nature with an aggressive attitude, exhibiting a wild temperament that is apparent when people argue or belittle her. She readily involves herself in confrontations with little to no hesitance. Powers, Skills and Abilities *'Above-average human conditioning:' Having undergone an evidently vigorous and intensive training regimen, Artemis has demonstrated impressive physical feats for a human of her age and size. *'Speed:' Artemis is shown to be able to run at above-average speed for someone her age in combat situations. *'Endurance:' Artemis appears able to maintain her stamina during long combative situations. *'Agility:' Artemis has proven to be at a high level of human agility, able to move, dodge and react to dangers with impressive agility. *'Strength:' Artemis's physical strength is above most young women her age, as she is able to strike out full grown adults with a single blow and hold up people who are considerably heavier than her. She is capable of pressing her entire body weight. She can also do front flips holding all her weight on one arm. She has the strength of someone who engages in intensive exercise. *'Marksmanship:' Artemis is an impressive marksman, able to hit assorted targets with assorted projectiles with ease and accuracy. She prefers using archery based weapons such as a compound bow or a crossbow. She has mastered the longbow, the crossbow and a myriad of trick arrows. She can also shoot 2-3 arrows at a time and have them all hit their mark simultaneously. Her skills are such that she is able to hit targets inches in size meters away. *'Ambidexterity:' Artemis is shown to be ambidextrous, as she draws her bow with her left and right hand. *'Tracking:' Artemis is capable of hunting down opponents who attempt to evade capture. *'Acrobatics:' Artemis is proficient in basic acrobatics. *'Martial Artist:' Artemis is a skilled martial artist. She is able to take out multiple attackers with relative ease. *'Above average intellect:' Her intelligence is above average. *'Multilingualism:' Artemis can speak fluently in English and other languages. *'First aid:' Artemis has demonstrated some skills in emergency medicine when needed. Voice Actress Stephanie Lemelin. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Girlfriends Category:Sisters Category:Daughters Category:Aunts